It's Me
by Mrs. Crab
Summary: Hanya sebuah lagu ciptaan Sasuke untuk Sakura dihari ulang tahunnya (?) / Special gift for Sakura's birthday/
**Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Romance, little bit Humor (kagak yakin).**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special gift for Uchiha Sakura's birthday.**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

.

"Huwwweee!"

Tangisan itu membelah udara menghancurkan rumah siput setiap orang yang ada dalam radius getarannya. Naruto menutup kupingnya erat. Di sebelahnya Sai meringis ngilu. Sedang Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya santai dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya dan _earphone_ di telinganya hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Merasa kegiatan menulis lagunya terganggu oleh seorang penampakan serba _pink_ yang kini menangis histeris di depan pintu masuk ruang pribadi _band_ mereka. Lirikannya ia lemparkan pada gadis yang kini sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Naruto itu.

Sakura Haruno.

Yeah, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat keributan di ruangan mereka kalau bukan _manager band_ mereka itu.

"Cup...cup... Sakura- _chan. Please Baby, don't cry. What's wrong_?"

Drama dimulai. Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto yang mulai melancarkan rayuannya sembari memeluk dan mengelus punggung Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk melihat drama picisan yang sudah sering terjadi itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya. Tontonan yang wajib dilihatnya

Diantara mereka, Naruto memang yang paling romantis. Ia selalu sukses meruntuhkan hati gadis manapun yang ia inginkan. Rayuannya selalu bisa menaklukkan setiap gadis untuk mencium kakinya. Banyak lagu-lagu _hits_ mereka yang lahir karena keromantisannya. Dan itu juga berlaku pada Sakura. Betapa gadis itu sering luluh karena bujuk rayunya. Jadi, kalau Sakura sedang dalam kondisi seperti saat ini, Sasuke sudah tak mau ambil pusing. Itu urusan Naruto. Walau itu berarti ia harus kebagian untuk menjadi penonton drama picisan bersama Sai.

"Dua bulan yang lalu Shikamaru, sebulan kemudian Neji, sekarang siapa lagi?"ucap Sai acuh sambil menyematkan _earphone_ ke telinganya, mencoba metode Sasuke untuk meredam kebisingan di sekitarnya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapannya spontan menambah volume tangisannya, membuat Naruto yang tadinya berwajah lembut bak lelembut, spontan menoleh sangar ke arah sumber suara. Melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang seolah berkata ' _Kalau tak bisa mengatasinya lebih baik tutup mulut busukmu itu.'_ Yang sayangnya tak berefek apapun pada pemuda pucat itu. Ia dengan santainya kembali menonton mereka dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Jangan dengarkan Sai, Sakura sayang. Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis? Kau tahu cantikmu bisa luntur kalau kau menangis begini. Nanti siapa Dewi Venus yang menjadi inspirasiku menulis lagu?"

Oke, Sasuke mulai mual. Ini gejala yang sering sekali ia rasakan semenjak mulai menjadi penonton tetap drama picisan mereka berdua. Tapi anehnya, entah mengapa kata-kata yang sering membuatnya mual itu selalu ampuh pada Sakura. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Gadis itu langsung berhenti menangis seketika saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Apa semua perempuan suka mendengar kata-kata tipuan seperti itu?

"Hiks.. Gaara, Naruto. Gaara. Aku dan Gaara putus huweeee!"

Naruto meringis saat lagi-lagi gadis di depannya itu meraung menumpahkan kesedihannya. Ya ampun, sudah jadi tempat sampah perasaan, kupingnyapun menjadi tempat sampah suara. Dua temannya di sana sih enak, masih ada _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga mereka. Lah dirinya? Sudah begitu, berdiri tepat di depan sumber ledakan lagi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menyabarkan dirinya. Jadi ini yang membuat Sakura menangis. Sepertinya tebakan Sai benar adanya.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak kenal Sakura Haruno. Gadis pemburu cinta yang sering gonta-ganti pacar. Tapi bukan berarti dia seorang _playgirl,_ lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang yang terlalu pemilih. Banyak sekali kriterianya. Mengencani setiap pemuda yang masuk kriterianya dan memutuskannya saat ia merasa ada kekurangan yang tidak ia sukai. Melupakan fakta tentang _'no body perfect'_ yang sering Naruto katakan padanya.

Dari semenjak SMA, sudah tak terhitung berapa mantan kekasihnya. Terakhir adalah Hyuga Neji, kakak dari Hyuga Hinata, gadis incaran Naruto yang katanya dewasa seperti kriterianya. Yang akhirnya berakhir dengan kata putus karena Neji yang terlalu posesif.

Selalu ada yang tidak ia sukai. Mencari yang sempurna. Sampai tak peka dengan sekelilingnya. Tak menyadari yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Kalau sekarang kenapa lagi, Sakura- _chan_? Apa yang dilakukan Gaara sampai kalian putus?"

Berusaha menahan sesenggukan, akhirnya Sakura menatap mata Naruto yang tersenyum menawan padanya.

"Dia keren sekali waktu aku melihatnya memimpin rapat petinggi _management_ , hiks~. Dia juga romantis sekali waktu menembakku. Tapi setelah sebulan pacaran, hiks~ ternyata dia cuek sekali. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkannya itu hiks~ daripada menyisihkan waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, hiks~hiks. Aku benci orang yang dingin kayak balok es. Huweeee!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas mendengarnya. Alasan yang sama. Perlahan ia meraih kepala Sakura dan kemudian membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau turunkan _standart_ mu Saku- _chan_. Coba kau lihat sekelilingmu, pasti ada–"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan pelukannya paksa dan menatapnya garang dengan matanya yang berair. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah menatap mata tajam Sang Gadis. Apa? Kenapa? Apa ia salah bicara?

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu!"

Sakura akhirnya menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Coba lihat di sekelilingmu. Pasti ada yang lebih tulus menyayangimu. Kau harus lebih peka. _Bla bla bla_."

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya. Berbicara dengan gerakan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti meniru perkataan orang lain. Naruto meringis. Dalam hati mengutuk ketidakpekaan gadis di depannya ini. Sudah sering didengar tapi masih saja bebal.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau bilang. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Aku sudah peka. Tapi mana hasilnya? Malah dapat yang kayak _triplek_ begitu."

Rasanya Naruto ingin ikut-ikutan menangis. Peka darimana coba?

"Sudah, aku bosan curhat padamu. Nasihatnya itu-itu saja. Tidak kreatif. Aku mau cari Ino saja!"

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung membalik badannya dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu ruangan istirahat _band_ yang diurusnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat kesal karena kekeraskepalaannya.

"Sialan, kenapa malah aku yang kena semprot."

Sai terkekeh melihat Naruto yang kini berjalan lunglai ke arah sofa di samping Sasuke dan membanting tubuhnya di sana. Pandangan pemuda Shimura itu beralih ke arah Sasuke yang tampak adem ayem saja dengan buku lagunya. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu.

"Kau dengar Sasuke? Sakura tidak suka orang dingin seperti balok es."

Sasuke meliriknya datar untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap bukunya, cuek.

"Hn."

Sai tersenyum mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Sang Pemuda Uchiha itu. Tidak mau menyerah, ia kembali mengompor-ngompori.

"Sakura juga tidak suka orang cuek loh."

Kali ini Sasuke tak merespon. Membiarkan semua celotehan dari pemuda Shimura itu hilang ditelan angin. Seolah itu memang tidaklah mengganggunya. Tidak penting. Hanya Naruto yang merespon dengan menghela nafas lelah.

"Sepertinya kau perlu segera bertindak, _Teme_."

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang menjadi respon Sang Pemuda. Membuat Naruto sedikit banyak merasa kesal karenanya. Pemuda itu seperti tidak ada niat.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyukainya tidak sih sebenarnya?"

Yeah, inilah yang dimaksud Naruto pada Sakura untuk peka pada sekitarnya. Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di _management_ nya. Naruto hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Sakura sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya, padahal hampir satu _management_ mengetahuinya dan sudah sering menggoda mereka secara terang-terangan. Si Tidak Peka itu memang benar-benar bodoh dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai bahan _bully_ an belaka karena kedekatan mereka sebagai sahabat.

Sakura memang selalu dibuat kalah-kalahan di _management_ karena sifatnya yang terlalu naif. Tapi, oh ayolah. Masa tidak bisa membedakan _bully_ an dengan keseriusan.

"Hn. Tentu saja."

Naruto semakin kesal mendengar kalimat santai itu meluncur dari mulut Uchiha muda itu.

"Kalau suka, kenapa kau biarkan dia pacaran dengan banyak pria seperti itu?!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar betapa berisiknya pemuda di sebelahnya. Sudah cukup suara Sakura tadi yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Hey, membuat lagu itu perlu ketenangan. Dan itu yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga capek sendiri." ucapnya tanpa minat. Berharap jawabannya bisa membungkam pemuda berisik di sampingnya itu.

Nyatanya tidak.

Naruto makin anarkis mendengar jawabannya.

"Demi Tuhan, _Teme_! Kau tidak takut kalau nanti dia akhirnya benar-benar jatuh ke pelukan laki-laki lain?"

Cukup.

Sasuke sakit kepala mendengar semua omelan Naruto. Akhirnya dengan enggan ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan buku lagunya ke arah wajah Naruto, yang dibalas dengan caci maki oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_!"

"Tulang rusukku tak akan pergi terlalu jauh."

Dan Narutopun diam tak berkutik mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sang Uchiha. Dia tidak salah dengarkan.

"Dia akan kembali ke tubuhku."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sai untuk memastikan pendengarannya belum keliru. Dan saat ia mendapatkan wajah bengong yang hampir sama dengannya, ia tahu kalau ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Oke, sekarang pertanyaannya apa yang sedang merasuki Sasuke sampai ia bisa berkata-kata seperti itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, _Teme_?! Tidak sakitkan?!"

Teriakan Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke persis di depan pintu. Ia berdecak sebelum kembali meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Namun, sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintunya, dua baris kalimat masih sempat terucap dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah membuat lirik _single_ baru kita, kau yang cari nadanya. Lagu itu akan _debut_ perdana di ulang tahun Sakura minggu depan."

Dan pintupun tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Dan saat ia sudah dapat mencernanya, seketika itu juga sebuah teriakan membahana di ruangan itu.

"Apa katamu?! Hei membuat lirik itu bagianku! Kau pikir gampang mencari nada?! Aku ini ahli membuat lirik bukan mencari nada! Itu bagianmu!"

Dalam hati Sai berdoa agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang suka sekali berteriak.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sebuah suara _feminim_ yang memanggil namanya, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sakura yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan tangannya yang melambai-lambai. Gadis itu berhenti di depannya dan tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan sebuah undangan.

"Kau yang terakhir. Ini undangannya sudah jadi. Ino baru saja memberikannya tadi. Untuk _management_ hanya sekedar formalitas sih. Menyamaratakan dengan undangan _fans_."

Sasuke melirik undangan tersebut –undangan ulang tahun Sakura– sebelum kembali menatap wajah sumringah gadis di depannya.

"Hn," gumamannya mengiringi gerakan tangannya meraih undangan tersebut. Sakura makin melebarkan senyumannya setelah melihat pemuda di hadapannya menerima undangan darinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat gembira."

Hey, itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Sasuke memang selalu _to the point_ jika sudah berbicara. Tak mau berbasa-basi.

Tapi memang sedikit mencurigakan. Pasalnya baru saja gadis itu _termehek-mehek_ di hadapannya dan yang lainnya. Tapi kini jejak-jejak tangisannya sudah hilang berganti dengan senyum sumringah seperti saat ini. Dan itu mau tak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit –sangat sedikit– merasa ingin tahu.

"E..eh...ti..tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak terjadi sesuatu. Hehe..."

Seperti memang telah terjadi sesuatu. Terlihat bagaimana gadis itu salah tingkah karena kalimatnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya hanya dengusan cuek yang terdengar darinya kemudian. Terserahlah. Dia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Suara itu mengiringi lengannya yang dipeluk erat oleh Sang Gadis. Sasukepun membiarkan kakinya mengikuti langkah gadis yang kini menarikkan tangannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya ketika ia melihat senyum dari gadis disampingnya ini.

Menjadi tak terlihat itu sudah biasa. Baginya yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan.

Sakura Haruno. Bersamanya dan Naruto, mereka menjalin persahabatan sejak SMP. Baginya jodoh adalah sesuatu yang natural. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicari. Hanya perlu dirasakan. Pertemuan mereka bertiga adalah natural. Hukum alam. Dan saat Sasuke pertama kali menatap _emerald_ Sakura, ia tahu ia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tulang rusuknya.

Mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan saat ia berjalan pulang seperti saat ini. Ini bukan tentang fakta arah rumah mereka yang searah. Atau bukan karena mereka berdua tidak membawa mobil seperti Naruto dan Sai. Ini lebih tentang keterikatan hati mereka tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mampu membeli sebuah mobil jika ia mau dan ia yakin Sakurapun demikian. Tapi kenapa tidak ada diantara mereka yang berniat melakukannya? Sasuke tak pernah berniat mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama, selalu gadis itu yang lebih dahulu datang padanya untuk mengajak pulang bersama. Apa yang menggerakkan gadis itu untuk selalu mencarinya?

Karena Sasuke yakin tulang rusuk tak akan lari kemana.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Sakura tidak. Karena itulah, di saat Sakura masih sibuk mencari-cari cintanya, ia tetap tenang di tempatnya. Gadis itu sudah menemukannya, hanya ia belum merasakannya.

Perlu sedikit syok terapi untuk menyadarkannya mungkin?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memikirkannya. Matanya melirik ke arah gadis yang tampak bersemangat berjalan di sebelahnya itu.

"Sakura, ini ulang tahunmu yang keberapa?"

Raut sumringah itu musnah seketika. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melotot menatap pemuda yang tadi digandengnya sambil bercakak pinggang. Bibirnya manyun dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam, menandakan ia benar-benar kesal karena pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Sebelas tahun bersama, dan kau masih menanyakan usiaku. Ke-ter-la-lu-an!"

Sasuke menatap datar gadis yang kini marah-marah di depannya.

"Hn."

Dan gumamannya memperburuk keadaan. Gadis itu mengomel tidak jelas. Menyemburkan semua hal yang melintas di otaknya. Seperti betapa tidak perhatiannya Sasuke, betapa menyebalkan Sasuke, atau betapa malang nasibnya yang bertemu dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu mendengus mendengarnya.

"Katakan saja apa susahnya."

Bibir Sakura semakin monyong dibuatnya.

"Dua puluh tiga. Dasar kau Sasuke menyebalkan!"

Dan setelah mengatakannya, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah yang menghentak kesal. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggung kecilnya dengan pandangan datar khasnya. Sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum tipis kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Sebuah kalimat ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura.

"Dua puluh tiga? Sepertinya sudah cukup."

.

.

.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu disko tidak segemerlap suasana hati Sakura saat ini. Hatinya berbunga-bunga menatap pemuda berwajah imut di depannya saat ini. Sesuai janji Ino, ia diperkenalkan dengan seorang teman gadis pirang itu setelah sesi curhat seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin ini yang membuatnya berseri-seri saat bertemu dengan Sasuke saat itu.

Di sebelahnya, Ino hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah mendapati wajah sumringah sahabatnya itu saat melihat Sasori, temannya. Tipe wajah gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Sasuke," gumamnya pelan yang sempat tertangkap samar di telinga Sakura yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

Ino menatap Sakura setengah kaget dan langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kau nikmati acaramu bersama Sasori."

Sakura kembali tersenyum sumringah dan menaruh atensinya pada Sasori sembari mengajaknya berbincang ringan. Meninggalkan Ino yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya. Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang meraung-raung saat curhat dengannya kemarin, pasti ia tidak akan menjanjikan hal konyol ini. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia paling tidak tega melihat ada yang menangis di depannya. Daripada dituduh melakukan penganiayaan.

" _Oke_ guys _! Kita sudah tiba di acara puncak!"_

Suara host yang membawakan acara ulang tahun Sakura, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ino kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke panggung. Rock Lee, _host_ yang sedang naik daun didapuk menjadi _host_ oleh _management_ mereka di ulang tahun Sakura. Lee yang memang _fans_ berat Sakura otomatis langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ino sedikit geli dengan penampilan Lee yang memang dari dulu pembawaannya lucu. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat pasangan Sakura-Sasori juga sedang menatap ke panggung.

" _Sebelum kita panggil Nona yang sedang berulang tahun malam ini, ada sebuah kejutan kecil yang disiapkan khusus oleh '_ The Crazy' _untuk Sakura-_ san _!"_

Sakura membuat gerakan yang menutup mulut tanda ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Lee. Ia menatap Ino dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya yang di jawab Ino dengan kekehan serta gelengan singkat dan bahu yang terangkat tanda tak tahu. Keduanya akhirnya kembali menatap ke panggung.

" _Langsung saja kita sambut! Ini dia!_ The Crazy _! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"_

Suara teriakan Rock Lee disambut meriah oleh pekikan-pekikan para _Craziers_ , _fans club The Crazy_ yang sengaja diundang beberapa orang untuk mewakili dari pihak _fans_. Pekikan yang paling heboh tentu saja yang meneriaki Sasuke. Tak mau kalah Sakura juga dengan tingkah hebohnya menyambut _band_ di bawah asuhannya itu.

"Kyaaa! Naruto _baka_ , _I love you so muuuuchhh_! Sai menyebalkan, kau milikku! Sasuke wajah tembok, kau cakep banget!"

Di sebelahnya Ino hanya dapat menepuk dahinya malu. Tingkah Sakura tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Walau ia tahu gadis itu cuma bercanda dan ingin menghidupkan suasana. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya berbeda dari _manager_ yang lain. Sasori sendiri terkekeh melihat tingkah konyolnya. Gadis itu menoleh padanya sambil membanggakan _band_ nya.

"Itu _band_ asuhanku, Sasori- _kun_."

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya, yang pasti akan membuat Sakura meleleh kalau saja suara Naruto tidak mengalun memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Ini adalah _single_ terbaru kami. Lagu yang Sasuke ciptakan khusus untuk _manager_ kami tercinta. Sakura- _chan_ , _it's me_!"

Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut kata-kata Naruto sebelum alunan musik bernada ceria dan sedikit menghentak mengalun di ruangan tersebut. Sakura bertepuk tangan heboh. Kepalanya menggoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring dengan tepukan tangannya yang mulai teratur mengikuti irama lagu yang dimainkan oleh _band_ nya itu.

Bait pertama dinyanyikan oleh Naruto, Sang Vokalis. Lagu yang bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang tengah mencari cinta yang sempurna. Tapi tak pernah menemukannya. Sampai disini Sakura masih menikmati lagu yang ceria itu. Benar-benar khas Naruto.

Bait kedua bercerita tentang sahabatnya yang menasehati Sang Gadis untuk tidak terlalu jauh melihat dan merasakan di sekitarnya. Ada orang yang selalu menunggunya. Satu alis Sakura naik setelah mendengar bait kedua lagu itu. Tepukan tangannya memelan. Oke, kenapa lama-lama ia merasa lagu ini sangat _familiar_?

Dan, akhirnya tepukannya benar-benar berhenti total saat ia mendengar _reffrain_ lagu tersebut. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Fokusnya hilang. Hingar bingar di sekelilingnya pun tak mengusik sedikitpun atensinya pada panggung di depan. Ino di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil meliriknya.

 _Reffrain_ lagu itu bercerita tentang sahabat Sang Gadis yang akhirnya menunjukkan siapa orang yang dimaksudnya. Orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Seorang pemuda yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas dibenaknya.

' _Coba lihat sekelilingmu.'_

' _Ada orang yang benar-benar tulus menyayangimu'_

' _Berhentilah mencari, Sakura-_ chan _. Rasakan saja dengan hatimu'_

Pantas saja.

Itu memang kata-kata Naruto padanya.

Ini lagu tentang dirinya.

Tapi apa maksud _reffrain_ lagu ini. Orang yang menyayanginya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto maksudnya. Yang benar saja. Naruto kan suka sama–

Tunggu dulu.

Otak Sakura berputar cepat dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tadi siapa pencipta lagu ini?

Matanya bergerak perlahan ke arah obyek pemilik nama yang saat ini sedang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat terkejut. Sasuke sedang menatapnya sambil masih memainkan gitar di tangannya. Tatapannya tajam dengan bias sarat akan makna, membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan. Ia takut apa yang dipikirkannya ini adalah benar adanya. Jangan bilang orang yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Sasuke? Mata mereka terpaku satu sama lain.

" _Sasuke!"_

Sampai teriakan Naruto memutuskan pandangan mereka. Sakura menangkap gerakan pemuda pirang itu yang menunjuk pada Sasuke saat memanggilnya. Seperti mengintruksikan sesuatu. Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dalam sejarah berkibarnya bendera _The Crazy_.

Sasuke mengambil microfon di susul dengan musik yang tiba-tiba memelan dan menghilang perlahan. Ia menyanyikan ulang _reffrain_ lagunya. Tanpa musik. Semua orang di tempat itu seolah terhipnotis untuk diam karena aksinya. Hanya suara _bass_ nya. Dengan mata yang terus terfokus pada Sakura. Menatap dalam penuh makna pada gadis yang kini telah kembali menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Dia ada di sisimu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya~_

" _Dia selalu melihatmu, mencintaimu dalam bisu~"_

" _Sesungguhnya dia adalah aku, sahabat yang mencintaimu~"_

" _Berhentilah mencari cinta~"_

" _Lihat aku, kau telah menemukanku~"_

Gemuruh pekikan-pekikan dari para _Craziers_ bahkan mampu menerobos ruangan kedap suara itu. Suara Sasuke memang tak semerdu suara Naruto. Ia bahkan menyanyikan _reffrain_ tadi dengan nada datar, yang cenderung membuatnya lebih mirip membaca puisi ketimbang menyanyi. Tapi tetap saja, kharisma yang dimilikinya saat mengucapkan baris demi baris _reffrein_ membuat para _fans_ kalap.

Sakura?

Gadis itu tak dapat berkutik lagi. Bahkan ketika Naruto kembali menyanyikan satu baris _bridge_ dan kembali mengulang _reffrein_ sambil melangkah ke arahnya untuk kemudian membawanya ke panggung, ia tak bisa bicara apapun. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apapun.

Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Walau ia tahu pemuda itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun darinya semenjak ia naik ke atas panggung ini. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan semua ini. Sampai ia meniup lilin diatas kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Hinata dengan semua orang yang bernyanyi untuknya, ia masih tak mau memandang ke arah pemuda itu. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang mampu menatap laki-laki tak terduga yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu secara implisit dalam barisan lirik lagu di depan banyak orang? Kalaupun ada, itu bukan Sakura. Ia belum siap lahir batin.

Ia tak menyadari bagaimana sesosok gadis bersama seorang pemuda sedang terkekeh melihatnya. Ino dan Sasori. Sasori yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke hanya mengancungkan jempolnya pada pemuda itu, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan seringai tipisnya. Sementara Ino di sampingnya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Yah, sekali-kali syok terapi memang dibutuhkan gadis tak peka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di _lobby_ gedung _management The Crazy_ tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai _EO_ yang berlalu lalang untuk membereskan semua sisa-sisa _birthday party_ tadi. Seonggok kepala menyembul keluar dari persembunyiannya di salah satu pintu di ujung _lobby_ sana. Celinguk kanan kiri untuk memastikan tak bertemu dengan orang yang tampaknya telah membuatnya bertingkah seperti pencuri itu.

Sakura.

Setelah memastikan orang yang dicarinya tak ada, akhirnya ia memberanikan melangkah dari teritorial persembunyiannya. Berjalan mengendap-endap untuk menjangkau pintu utama _lobby_ _management_ nya ini. Namun, sepertinya usahanya gagal. Karena tak jauh darinya, lebih tepatnya persis di belakangnya, orang yang di carinya tengah menatapnya dengan dengusan samar melihat aksinya.

Konyol.

"Mengapa berjalan mengendap seperti itu?"

Sasuke. Nama pemuda yang menegurnya. Menatap datar gadis yang terlonjak karena terkejut mendengar suaranya. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum saat melihat bagaimana Sang Gadis menatapnya seperti melihat hantu.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Yeah, setelah acara tiup lilin dan acara penutup lainnya, Sakura langsung kabur ke kamar mandi dan menunggu di sana sampai semua orang meninggalkan ruangan. Alasan? Apalagi kalau bukan menghindari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Bukankah sudah jelas ia belum siap lahir batin bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam spontan melangkah hingga ia berada persis di depan Sang Gadis. Ia menatap dalam gadis yang kini salah tingkah di hadapannya itu. Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang dalam usaha menghindarinya. Tapi ia tak ingin menuduhnya. Ia tak ingin suasana di antara mereka berubah. Ia tak ingin itu. Kebersamaan adalah kunci hubungan mereka. Dan ia tak ingin kehilangannya. Karenanya ia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan Sang Gadis. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka terlapas dari kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sudah mengetahui perasaannya.

"Ayo pulang."

Ini kali pertama Sasukelah mengajaknya pulang lebih dahulu. Sakura mengerjab menatap pemuda yang mulai melangkah ke arah pintu utama _managent_ itu. Sempat ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengikuti langkahnya.

Perjalanan mereka diliputi oleh keheningan. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara. Jarak antara Sakura dan Sasukepun seperti tuan muda dan _bodyguard_ nya. Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang cerewet. Tidak ada lagi pelukan Sakura di lengannya. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang marah-marah kalau ia menanggapi omongannya dengan sebuah gumaman tak bermakna.

Sakura menjadi pendiam. Sakura menjadi kaku.

"Ano, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa boleh aku bertanya?"

Sampai suaranya untuk pertama kalinya terdengar memecahkan suasana tegang di antara mereka. Sasuke meliriknya dari ujung matanya.

"Hn. Tanya saja."

Setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya berkali-kali dan memilih kosa kata yang tepat, akhirnya Sakura memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya dari ujung ekor matanya.

"Apa ada maksud dari lagu ciptaanmu itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, ia menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya yang juga secara spontan ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam beberapa saat menatap Sakura yang sedikit bingung dengan aksinya, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura mengernyit. Sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku hanya merasa Sasuke sedang bercerita tentang–,"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Dan saat ia menangkap raut Sasuke yang seolah menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya, mau tak mau ia akhirnya melanjutkannya.

"Tentang aku dan Sasuke- _kun_."

Angin yang berhembus menjadi backsound suasana hening yang kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sakura tampak menyesali kata-katanya. Berada di suasana awkward bersama Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terjadi di malam ini. Dan sialnya ia sendiri yang telah menciptakannya. Bisakah ia menarik kembali kata-katanya?

"Itu kau tahu."

Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia sedang berhalusianasi kan?

"Selama ini kemana saja kepekaanmu?"

Sakura menganga di tempat. Tubuhnya terpaku. Ini _real_? Ternyata memang benar. Oke, ia harus bagaimana setelah ini? Ini tak pernah terlintas sama sekali dalam benaknya. Mimpipun tidak. Ia bingung. Ia panik.

Namun, di tengah kebingunannya ia melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke arahnya. Seolah memintanya untuk menyambut genggaman tangannya.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun. Senang bisa mengenalmu selama sebelas tahun."

Dan satu hal yang Sakura sadari kini dari kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Satu hal yang seharusnya ia sadari sedari dulu. Sasuke bukanlah _type_ orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Selama sebelas tahun bersama harusnya Sakura sadar itu. Semua orang sudah memberinya kode tapi ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Seiring dengan gerakan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Menatap mata Sang Pemuda yang berpendar lembut menatapnya, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berani kembali memeluk lengannya. Melangkah bersama di bawah sinar rembulan. Berjalan bersama di bawah naungan langit malam.

Senyum Sakura melebar seiring dengan ocehannya yang mulai terdengar kembali di telinga pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya.

Yeah, mungkin dia akan melupakan rencananya untuk mendekati Sasori.

Cinta sudah ada di genggamannya, dan kenapa ia masih harus mencari?

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N :

Oke, selama saya menulis, ini kali pertamanya saya merasa ragu untuk mempublish fic yang sudah saya buat. Selain karena minim ide (ini fic buatnya spontan, apa yang lewat di kepala langsung ditulis), fic ini adalah yang memakan waktu yang paling singkat yang pernah aku buat. Tiga jam saya buatnya. Jadi tolong dimaklumin ya kalau feel gak dapet atau ada yang salah2 atau ceritanya agak pasaran.

Kalau bukan karena ultahnya Sakura kesayangan yang hampiiiir aku lupakan, aku gak bakal sesemangat ini.

Yeah, dengan penuh cinta saya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat Sakuraku sayang! i love yu so much, beby! Ini dapat titipan ucapan selamat ma bunga dari beb Gaara. Katanya moga bahagia selalu, gitu hihihi...XD

Mungkin aku yang paling terakhir ya yang ngucapin? gak apalah, daripada enggak sama sekali XD...

Mungkin itu aja, semoga terhibur...kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan author... XD

See u...

.

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

Empat kepala tampak menyembul di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari dua sejoli yang tampak bergandengan berjalan di bawah langit malam itu. Salah satu dari mereka cekikikan melihat bagaimana romantisnya mereka berdua.

"Hihihi...ternyata Sasuke- _kun_ bisa romantis juga yah? Lagu buatannya _so sweet_ sekali!"

Naruto mendelik ke arah Ino yang baru saja bicara dan mendengus setelahnya.

"Huh, romantis dari mananya?! Itu lagu aku yang buat!"

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang buat? Pantas saja. Aku sempat heran karena ia bisa buat lagu sebagus itu."

Naruto mencibir.

"Si _Teme_ itu mana bisa menulis lirik?! Aku baca lirik yang dibuatnya kemarin, seperti baca artikel ilmiah. Kaku sekali."

Ino terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Sudah, sudah yang penting semua akhirnya berakhir indah."

Ia kemudian menoleh satu-satunya orang asing di antara _management_ mereka. Sasori.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasori. Aku berhutang traktiran padamu."

Sasori tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Lagipula aku beruntung sekali bertemu dengan gadis selucu Sakura."

Senyumnya berubah aneh, mengantarkan jutaan pertanyaan dan perasaan tak enak pada tiga orang lainnya yang menatapnya.

"Kalau Sakura tidak keberatan, aku mau kok jadi yang kedua baginya."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END AGAIN**


End file.
